


Hustler

by viiemzee



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 17:57:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viiemzee/pseuds/viiemzee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're evil." "I'm a hustler."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hustler

As a rule, Cosima didn't really like to spent time with anyone but herself. She wasn't sure if hanging out with a clone of herself counted or not.

"Cos, hand it over."

She shook her head, the joint between her lips too comfortable for her to remove it. Sarah was lying on the floor next to the sofa where Cosima had sprawled her body, reaching out languidly.

"Please."

"No," she responded around a mouthful of weed, exhaling the smoke from the corner of her mouth and giving a small, wicked smile. "Come get it yourself."

Sarah groaned as she heaved herself off the floor and onto her knees, putting her head on Cosima's stomach and staring at her mournfully.

"Come on, Cos."

OK, so maybe they weren't really doing anything special, or bonding like sisters, or whatever. But they were spending time in the same room, and that had to count for something. And Cosima didn't normally do this with anyone. She didn't like smoking with someone else in the room, and she definitely didn't like sharing joints.

But maybe if she was sharing with Sarah she was just really giving it to herself, therefore getting twice as high as she normally would have.

Hey, that works.

"Come here," Cosima whispered, curling her fingers to get Sarah to come closer, bringing a hand up to her lips and removing the joint from her mouth. "Have you ever done a blowback?"

"A what?"

"Maybe they call it something different in Britain land."

"Just, what is it?"

She grinned and put the joint back into her mouth, taking in a deep breath and holding it in as she removed the pot from her lips and grabbed Sarah's face with her free hand, pulling her closer and connecting their lips.

(Hey, it seemed like a good idea right now.)

She parted their lips slightly with her tongue, and the smoke drifted from her mouth to Sarah's. Sarah pulled away slightly, giving a small cough at the unexpected smoke in her mouth, but she soon returned to Cosima's lips, sucking lightly on her bottom lip and bring her hand behind her head, pulling her up to kiss her better.

Cosima almost forgot about the joint in her hand until Sarah took it away from her, pulling away from the kiss with a wet 'pop' and grinning madly at her.

"Thanks."

Cosima grinned back, falling back onto the sofa and covering her eyes with her hand.

"You're evil."

"I'm a hustler."

 


End file.
